What Vanille wants she gets
by Naramis
Summary: Even though in a happy relationship with Fang, Vanille has been fantasising about the beautiful Farron sisters for a while. As it turns out, her girlfriend isn't bothered much when she learns about it, quite on the contrary... - VanillexFangxLightningxSerah, rated M for a reason. -


**AN: **This fic is inspired by a not too serious conversation on tumblr a while back :D Be warned, it doesn't look like it at the start, but it's just smut really.

* * *

_What Vanille wants she gets_

"That was really fun, you two! We should repeat that sometime soon", Serah said in a cheerful tone as the four women arrived at Fang and Vanille's house, plastic bags in their hands.

Lightning grunted, clutching hard at the bag in her left hand. "But without me next time. I said I hate shopping and I was right."

"Aw come on, sis, you had at least _some _fun too, admit it!" Serah chuckled, grinning up at her taller sister, who rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Okay, okay, it wasn't so bad. Our visit to the weapons shop was actually fun."

"See, Serah? I told ya she'd like that. Besides, it was the best part for me too," Fang said, smirking towards the smaller Farron.

Sighing, Serah nodded. "Yeah yeah, I know you two would take cool weapons over clothes any day." Looking at her watch, she turned back to the Pulsian couple. "Either way, we have to leave now. Claire and I wanted to go see a movie."

Vanille, who'd been almost suspiciously silent all the time, suddenly seemed to come back to life as she practically rushed forward and hugged Serah, who giggled as she wrapped her free arm around her friend. "Alright, have fun, guys!" Vanille giggled before switching to Lightning, embracing her too, even though she knew as well as everyone that the older Farron only let Serah come so close to her, with very rare exceptions. But she just went stiff, neither reciprocating nor saying anything as Vanille's arms wrapped around her.

Fang couldn't help the grin as she watched the stoic expression on the woman's face and just had to give poor Lightning another, almost a bit crushing hug right after. Once she'd done the same with her younger sister, the four said their goodbyes and the Farrons turned to go back to their car.

Vanille bit her lip as she stared after the sisters, taking Fang's hand in hers.

Fang chuckled. "You like them, don't ya?" The woman looked at her girlfriend, seeing herself confirmed as she noticed the light blush now present on her face. Oh, of course she'd noticed the way Vanille had been looking at the two sisters, not only today, but for a few weeks.

Not that Fang minded, though. As beautiful as the Farron sisters were, she could more than understand that her girlfriend had sexual fantasies about them. And she knew and trusted Vanille more than enough to know this was nothing to be concerned about. Fang smiled inwardly. No, she knew everything was alright; they still loved each other like on the first day and the sex was awesome. More than awesome.

"Well, uhm ... yeah, I do. They're so beautiful, Fang...," Vanille admitted, the blush still present as she looked away in embarrassment. "B-but it has nothing to do with us!" she added a bit panicky, fearing Fang might think she wasn't happy with her anymore.

But the older woman just chuckled, a smile on her face as she led Vanille back inside. "Don't you worry, love. I know the feelin' you have about these two, as much as I know that havin' fantasies of various kinds is just human nature."

She smiled as she closed the door behind them, turning back to Vanille, who still looked a bit self-conscious. "I love you. And I don't have a problem with you fantasising about them. Really." Fang looked her deep in the eyes before placing a kiss on her lips to prove her point.

"Y-you mean it? That's no problem? I was worried that you would be jealous if you knew." Vanille replied, looking away sheepishly. She bit her lip.

But Fang knew just how to help her. Hugging her tightly, she whispered in her ear, "Not at all, love. As I said, this is perfectly normal. Everyone has sexual fantasies, whether they're in a relationship or not. I'm okay with it."

Vanille nodded slowly at the soothing words, taking a deep breath. They parted and she was just about to say something when Fang beat her to it, a smirk on her face. "And as you know, I've always been a pretty open person in many regards, so ... you know, if ya wanna see these fantasies fulfilled, I wouldn't mind... at all. As long as I can join in on the fun."

She'd almost burst into laughter right then and there at how red Vanille's face turned in not more than two or three seconds at best. "Fang!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. The woman in question chuckled at the cute reaction, gently prying the girl's hands from her face. "I'm serious, Vanille. I'd be alright with it. Would be fun, a night with the beautiful Farron sisters, don't ya think? Wouldn't push them outta bed."

Vanille looked up at her, eyes wide. "You really mean it."

"I do. So, what do ya say?"

Vanille looked away as she thought through her answer. But since Fang had told her she was okay with it, and Vanille was fond of the idea too, she didn't keep her waiting long. "Okay. I want to do it." She nodded, a smile growing on her face as she licked her lips. There was only one problem. "I just have a feeling the Farrons don't, Fang."

But Fang wouldn't be Fang if she hadn't already thought about a plan. Putting her arm around Vanille's shoulder as they walked to their living room, she smirked deviously. "Don't worry about that, love. Already have an idea how to deal with that. I'll let you in on it."

* * *

It was exactly two days later when Vanille and Fang invited the Farron sisters over for some late afternoon coffee and cake. Of course, that wasn't the main reason for the spontaneous invitation, but they had nice conversations and fun either way.

They had already sat together for two hours when Vanille turned to Serah. "Remember the new skirt I told you about on the phone? If you want, we can go upstairs I'll show it to you."

"Oh sure, that would be great! Let's go!" And off they went, leaving Fang and Lightning alone.

Vanille wasn't gone for two minutes when the Pulsian played her part of the plan. "So Light, actually there's something I'd like to talk about, alone. Ya have a minute?"

Lightning nodded, curious what it could be her friend wanted to talk about. Fang led her upstairs, saying it was better in case Vanille and Serah came back down. They reached her and Vanille's bedroom quickly. Leading the oblivious Lightning inside, Fang swiftly closed and locked the door behind her. But Lightning didn't really notice anyway, too stunned by the sight before her.

Were they really...? No no no, that couldn't be, right? Vanille's with Fang. She wouldn't. But she _was_. Rubbing her eyes, Lightning turned to look at Fang, who only grinned at her, and suddenly, a very dark suspicion came upon her. "What's happening here, Fang? They are- Vanille, your girlfriend, is kissing my _sister_!" Confusion was still evident on her face, though now mixed with anger as the suspicion grew stronger with every second that Fang just stood there, acting as if everything was perfectly fine.

"Well, sweetheart, that's a correct assessment." Fang smirked, slowly nudging a still confused Lightning closer to the bed the two other women were sitting on, kissing passionately. "And you're even invited to join in on the fun."

Lightning's eyes widened as she saw her suspicion confirmed in this very moment. "WHAT?"

Vanille and Serah broke then, and Lightning didn't know what to say when her sister grinned up at her from her spot on the bed. "Come on, sis, have you never had 'dreams' about those two here? I for sure have. Let's take the opportunity!"

"Serah!" Lightning couldn't believe her own ears. How could her sister be alright with _this_? Clearly, the devious Pulsians had planned this all along. _But isn't Serah right? I did have some fantasies about how they would- no no no no! Don't go there, Farron!_

"Come on, Lightning! It'll be fun, you'll see," Vanille piped up with a grin of her own before pulling Serah into another passionate kiss.

"It most definitely _won't! _Ungh!" Lightning gasped as she was suddenly pushed on the bed from behind, quickly turning to find the culprit still standing there, smirking. "Fang, what the fuck?"

The Pulsian only shrugged, winking at her and quickly crawling on the bed to straddle the woman before she could get away, pinning her hands over her head with one hand. "Let me go!"

But Fang was far from impressed, only spurred on to continue when she saw out of the corner of her eye how Vanille pinned a very eager Serah to the bed, who released a stifled moan into their kiss as the redhead groped her breasts. It led a wave of heat down between her legs as she concentrated on a writhing Lightning again, pressing her lips onto hers.

The kiss wasn't returned, but the experienced woman nevertheless got the feeling that Lightning did in fact enjoy this and was just too proud to admit it. "You're enjoyin' this, don't ya? Admit it."

"F-far from it! Now let me go, I won't have a fucking foursome with you, my sister and Vanille!" Lightning scowled at the woman on top of her, but it became a tough effort to maintain the angry gaze as Fang reached down with her free hand to knead a breast, not the least bit unsettled.

Then she leaned down again, kissing her way up and down Lightning's jaw with such talent and expertise, the woman couldn't help the audible gasp that escaped her as she felt her wall of resistance crumble bit by bit with every ongoing second, with every touch and caress.

It was the same moment Fang suddenly bit down on her neck when a high-pitched moan reached her ears, making Lightning shudder as she turned her head towards the sound, letting her witness how her own sister was gladly licking and kissing Vanille's very naked chest as the latter straddled her, rocking her hips in a way that was hypnotising.

"You've been fantasising about us too, huh? I knew it..." The lust-filled voice dragged Lightning out of her staring in an instant, and she was sure she also heard soft giggles from her right. Turning her head back, somehow succeeding in preventing a blush from claiming her face, she looked into green orbs full of desire as Fang retreated from her neck. But Lightning could only huff half-heartedly, not able to form any words of denial, knowing she'd been caught red-handed and there was no point pretending anymore.

"C'mon, just relax and let go. We'll make ya feel good, promise," Fang whispered, all cockiness having left her attitude for now, the sincere smile on her lips underlining she meant it. Lightning could only stare back at her, mesmerised by the deep gaze boring into her. Trying her luck, Fang slowly closed the distance between them, eventually pressing her lips onto the smaller woman's.

And the wall fell. Sighing, she returned the kiss with a passion she didn't even know she possessed. Fang smiled into the kiss, not able to help the smugness she felt at the woman's reaction, knowing it proved in no uncertain terms she'd succeeded, her plan had worked _perfectly_.

Gently, she groped for the buttons of Lightning's uniform, finding and opening them easily. The kiss grew heated, and Fang decided to finally let the woman's hands go, more than sure that she wouldn't put up anymore resistance. Lightning used her newfound freedom, helping the woman in taking off her vest. Sitting up, they discarded the garment before the turtleneck followed right after. "What a lovely body," Fang murmured, pleased with the sight offered to her.

Lightning blushed, not sure how to respond. But then Vanille - now only covered by her panties - took the burden from her, suddenly jumping at Fang, kissing her with love and passion undeniable to everyone with eyes in their head. It didn't help Lightning's blush as she looked away to her right, only to see her half-naked sister shamelessly enjoying the view, splayed on the bed. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

The Pulsian lovers broke and Vanille whispered something in Fang's ear. Chuckling softly, she nodded, giving her love a tender kiss on the cheek. "Told ya," she said with a wink. Then, turning to everyone, she asked, "You guys wanna switch?"

Lightning was dumbstruck for a moment. "Sure, come here, you...," Serah piped up, a playful tone in her voice as she gazed at Fang in an unrestrained dirty manner Lightning had never thought her sister capable of. The Pulsian nodded obediently, never one to disobey orders of a beautiful woman.

And then Lightning felt a littler figure weigh her down, barely able to see how Fang removed her sari with a few quick, practised movements before her head was tilted and she was pulled into a demanding kiss without any further warning. Not that she complained, Vanille proved within seconds she was just as good a kisser as Fang, though different in style.

Lightning wrapped her arms around her, marvelling at the soft skin on her back as she stroked over it. Vanille was the one to break the kiss first. Licking her lips, lively emerald eyes gazing into the blue orbs before her, she snaked her hands under Lightning's back, opening her bra. Lightning nodded, hesitantly at first, sitting up slightly to let her remove it. Not a second after, she moaned as lips were attached to a breast while a hand took care of the other. The girl really knew what she was doing, skilfully circling a taut nipple with her tongue before sucking on it, sometimes bringing her teeth into it. The wonderful treatment washed Lightning's embarrassment about being exposed away easily.

Then she felt Vanille venturing further down, her excitement growing with every inch she came closer to where a blazing heat had been building over the course of the early evening. It became increasingly harder to suppress the buck to her hips whenever the girl's fingers twirled her nipples, whenever her mouth placed kisses on her sensitive stomach.

"Oh, Fang!" Lightning twitched, now unable to keep her hips from bucking as Vanille licked over her lower abdomen and the enticing sound reached her ears. _But... _She shook her head, opening the eyes she'd closed in ecstasy to look over to her right. _I got turned on by my sister's moans. _The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks, only to be fuelled as she had trouble taking her eyes off the sight of Fang's head buried between Serah's legs, making the girl twitch and shudder all over as her panting and soft moans reached Lightning's ears.

_This, this ... I cannot! _She didn't know what to think, what to do. It was _wrong_, so wrong! Vanille forgotten for the moment, Lightning still stared at her sister in shock, knowing she had to do something about this feeling. _She's my sister! _I don't ... _like _her this way, do I?

"Oh!" Lightning moaned unexpectedly, dragged out of her guilty thoughts in the most pleasant way when Vanille pressed a hand inside her shorts, directly touching her _there_. The girl smiled as she stroked over her, crawling back up her body. "You think too much," Vanille whispered in her ear, her fingers wandering to Lightning's clit, gently applying pressure.

"Oh... fuck!" She couldn't help the words as they escaped easily from her mouth at the touch to the incredibly sensitive nub. It didn't help matters that Serah's moaning didn't let up; quite on the contrary, her high-pitched sounds were coming more regularly now, filling the room, and Lightning was well on her way to getting there too if Vanille kept this up.

"You're horny, Light. That's all there is to it. Doesn't mean you fancy your sister," Vanille whispered again before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Now enjoy."

With that, she opened the belt on Lightning's skirt and swiftly pulled it down her legs together with the black shorts. Completely naked now, Lightning gulped, unsure how to react, what to do. Vanille took the view in, again licking her lips as if she couldn't wait to devour her. Nudging the long pale legs apart a bit more, the redhead quickly made her way down, closing her eyes as she unceremoniously pressed her tongue against Lightning's core and sucked on her clit, pleased when another string of moans left Lightning and she instinctively placed her hands on the redhead between her thighs as if afraid she might stop if Lightning didn't hold her right there.

Her surroundings began blurring gradually as Vanille proved more and more with every lick, suck and the littlest movements how experienced she was in this. There was only one thing she couldn't ignore ... her sister's moans. From the sound of it, she must be nearing her high, and Lightning couldn't find it in herself anymore to berate herself for finding it hot, let alone suppress the feeling. Probably Vanille was right and it was nothing to worry about anyway.

And the more the redhead continued her magic work, the more Lightning felt free, her critical mind having given up already the moment the redhead's hand had touched her down there anyway. Worries aboard, Lightning tilted her head to watch her sister and Fang, licking her lips when she saw how a now very naked Fang switched position to lie back on top of Serah, a tanned hand wandering down between her legs, eliciting a loud moan from her sister as the hand reached its destination and, so figured Lightning, fingers slid inside. A shudder ran down the older Farron's spine, her hips only bucking more into Vanille, who was changing tactics randomly, making it hard for Lightning to adjust but only furthering her excitement incredibly.

Lightning was so gone in her pleasure and occupied with staring at Fang slamming her fingers inside her sister in quick, relentless thrusts that she failed to notice how Vanille snaked a hand between her legs, only grinning when she looked up to see Lightning busy watching the others. She repositioned herself, getting ready.

"Ahh!" Lightning's hips bucked forward as she suddenly felt the intrusion of two fingers, her walls clenching in need already. Her head snapped back to meet eyes with a deviously grinning Vanille, who didn't waste any time and started powerful thrusts inside her, marvelling at the tightness of the walls around her.

Desire engulfed Lightning completely as her hands grabbed Vanille and pulled her to her for a fierce kiss. She almost would've smiled at the brief surprise evident on the girl's face at the unexpected action that was executed at lightning speed. But Vanille recovered quickly and just went along with it, sliding her tongue inside Lightning's mouth while thrusting as hard as she could.

They were only deterred from their lovemaking when the moans coming from beside them grew louder, gaining intensity before erupting in a final cry that could almost be called a scream. Lightning and Vanille broke, unable to keep themselves from watching how Serah's body shuddered as the orgasm ripped through her little form, her arms almost desperately holding on to Fang for support. The sight coupled with the enticing sounds leaving her sister's mouth did nothing to help Lightning's current state, and she was sure Vanille noticed too, considering how she'd felt herself contract tighter around her digits.

And the redhead reacted, leaning down to pay attention to Lightning's breasts again, spurred on by Serah having reached her peak. Lightning sighed when lips closed around a nipple. It wouldn't be long now, not if Vanille kept this treatment up.

Lightning's eyes almost closed at the still intensifying state of bliss she dwelled in, up to the point where her eyes were heavy-lidded and she had trouble keeping them open to watch the girl's work, part of her wanting nothing more than to close them to focus solely on this building explosion inside her.

But then something else in the corner of her eye got her attention, her eyes wide open again as a smirk claimed her lips, unseen by Vanille as she continued to ravage her breasts and core with mouth and fingers. _Oh, that's good. _Lightning nodded to somewhere behind Vanille.

The girl pulled away from the Cocoonian's bosom with an unexpected moan and stopped all movements for now, immediately turning her head to the assailant behind her, who smirked down at her.

"Fang!" she complained, but her already throaty voice betrayed how much she welcomed the action despite her complaint. The culprit chuckled, moving her fingers a little inside her.

"Oh...!"

Stopping again, Fang pulled out, much to Vanille's dismay as she tried to frown at her girlfriend.

"What? Thought you ... wanted me to stop," she purred, the smirk on her lips growing as much as Lightning's, who couldn't help but enjoy how Fang taunted her lover.

"Fang... continue, now!" Vanille said with a voice that was much more demanding than Lightning had thought the cute girl capable of. But then again, she'd seen some sides of her tonight she hadn't thought the girl had.

"Alright, but let's get ya outta these first." Fang pointed at the panties Vanille still wore, not wanting to have to push them aside all the time. Eagerly, the girl removed and threw them somewhere before turning back to Lightning, knowing she'd left her hot and needy when Fang had made her stop like that.

Two simultaneous moans echoed through the bedroom as both Fang and Vanille continued their efforts on their respective targets. Lightning turned her head to the side slightly as pleasure once again overwhelmed her, only to find Serah still lying on her side of the bed, watching the three women with unbridled lust in her eyes while one of her hands was-

Lightning quickly turned back to look at Vanille and Fang. Getting turned on by her sister's moans while having sex was one thing, but staring at her getting herself off watching her big sister making love to Vanille and Fang, that was another level. A level Lightning did not want to reach. With Vanille's words, she'd barely managed to deal with the fact she'd liked Serah's moans, able to tell herself it was just for her excitement. But this, this would be too much for her conscience.

Gladly, Vanille's moans quickly picked up as Fang pounded into her from behind, providing more than a welcome distraction. It made her forget about her voyeur sister as her own moans chorused through the room alongside the redhead's, and the overwhelming feeling in her lower abdomen quickly returned to Lightning; she knew she'd already been close before and could feel herself being pushed dangerously close to the edge now.

Moaning, Vanille closed the distance between her and Lightning for a searing lip lock that swallowed both women's sounds. Lightning's hand found its way to the redhead's breast, touching and groping the soft flesh. Their kiss broke in need of air, but there wasn't much of a break for Lightning, she found as all of a sudden another pair of lips was pressed onto hers, the passion of the act overwhelming her with the force of a monster wave; and all exploded inside her suddenly, her muscles tensing as a cry forced its way out of her throat, swallowed by the kiss. Lightning's back arched into Vanille and she latched her hands onto her back, nails digging into the flesh as she enjoyed the intense pleasure filling her senses.

She was too gone in her pleasure to notice how the little body on her began to shake too, nails digging into the firm flesh on her shoulder as the redhead's moans turned desperate. Her senses slowly coming back to reality, Lightning broke away from the kiss, staring up at Fang's jade eyes. Smiling, she looked down to her chest where a still writhing Vanille had collapsed right between her breasts, eyes closed as she basked in her high.

Fang smirked. "Well, that was fun." She pulled her hand away from her girlfriend, looking over to Serah in just the right moment to witness her reach her peak too, and Fang couldn't help but arch an eyebrow, having been so focused on Lightning and Vanille before, she had completely missed Serah's actions. "F-fuck...," the girl moaned, closing her eyes tightly.

Fang couldn't help but chuckle. "Never would've thought your sister's so dirty, Light..."

"Shut up, Fang. If you tell anyone about this, you're dead. And I mean it."

Vanille, back in the realms of the living, sat up slightly with a giggle. "I think you should listen to her, Fang."

"Okay, but on one condition: Light's takin' care of me now. You guys have made me pretty hot and bothered." She smirked to the older Farron. "What do ya say? Sound fair?"

Lightning gulped, knowing she was by far not as experienced in this as Fang and Vanille; it was all too easy to disappoint the woman who was clearly used to different standards, but she could hardly say no now. And part of her didn't want to, either. Fang was freaking hot, after all. "O-okay."

Vanille rolled off of Lightning, and before the Cocoonian knew it, Fang was on her, pulling her into a kiss that revealed the burning desire she felt as she pulled the woman on top of her. Vanille tilted her head as she looked at the two, smiling. _Maybe I'll play the voyeur too now._

Lightning shifted on top of Fang, her hands finding their way to her breasts, remembering which tricks Vanille had used on her, but she also did whatever came to her mind. It seemed to work with Fang purring like that, eyes full of lust watching her intently. But she didn't waste much time, knowing the woman must be more than needy after all they did. And if she was honest to herself, she was also quite eager to hear Fang moan for her.

Not taking her eyes off the beautiful tanned body Fang possessed, Lightning's hand blindly wandered down, beginning her ministrations without further delay. Stroking and pressing, she could already hear the woman's panting get stronger, louder, occasional moans slipping out. Fang's breath hitched slightly when she trailed her fingers up and down her slit while kissing her way along her neck, feeling goosebumps prick up on her skin.

"Light... put 'em in already," the woman urged her. Lightning smirked slightly. Fang had never been the patient type, and Etro, it was freaking erotic how messed up her voice sounded when she was all desperate and needy. Lightning wouldn't keep her waiting.

"Oh, yesss..." Pleased with the reaction, the Cocoonian moved a bit inside her, already feeling the walls grow tighter around her fingers. This wouldn't take long, and she wouldn't make any effort to stretch it out either, quickly going over to unrestrained hard thrusts. It was just what Fang wanted.

Pressing Lightning tightly to her body, the Pulsian rocked her hips, already feeling the first small tremors running through her body. Dragging Lightning down, she pressed her lips on hers and her tongue inside. The woman went along with it, increasing the pace of her movements so much her arm already began hurting from the exertion. But she wouldn't let up now.

Her efforts showed as Fang's moans increased in pitch, becoming louder until there was one last buck to her hips and her back arched into Lightning, her body shuddering heavily. The woman on top tried her best to control her, but Fang had always been stronger, so she couldn't do much. Lightning watched her with a certain fascination as she still continued her movements. She only stopped once Fang came down from her high, her breathing evening out.

"That was good," she sighed, placing a gentle kiss on Lightning's lips. Smiling, the woman nodded back down to her, glad she didn't mess up. Looking over to Vanille and Serah to their right, Fang started grinning at the sight. "Been watchin' the entire time, huh?"

"Of course! Had to see to it that Lightning does her job right," Vanille giggled, stroking through Serah's hair. Even Lightning smiled, more so when she saw that Serah lay fast asleep beside the Pulsian. _Falling asleep while others have sex beside you... _It seemed so much like something only someone like Serah could do.

"Her second orgasm must've worn her out. She fell asleep not long after you two had started," Vanille explained when she caught Lightning staring at her sister. "And to be honest, it's late already and I feel tired too. You wanna stay for the night, Light?"

Lightning yawned, feeling a bit drowsy herself now that Vanille mentioned it. "Yeah, I think. But I won't sleep beside my sister as long as she's naked."

"Don't worry, bed's big enough, isn't it? C'mon, let's prepare for bed, ladies. You can have one of my pyjamas, Light."

It wasn't much later when everyone laid down together, having arranged to have Vanille and Fang lie in the middle so Lightning didn't have to wake up to a nude Serah beside her.

But there was one thing Lightning had to mention before she could sleep in peace. "If I catch anyone doing something funny tonight..."

Fang chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Light. I think everyone's sated enough after everything."

"I sure hope so, I need my sleep. Good night." But it wasn't a minute after when Lightning heard a wet smacking sound. _Someone's kissing ... so much about 'sated enough'._ Turning around to face the culprits, already prepared to reprimand them for keeping her from her sleep, Lightning found herself frozen when she saw Fang on top of Vanille, their lips moving against each other in a slow, intimate rhythm. This kiss had nothing of the heated passion from their adventure together, it was different; this was true love being shared between them right there, expressed through their lip lock.

She smiled, not willing to interrupt this anymore as she watched the intimate moment in silence, feeling her heart go wide. _They're really cute together..._

"I love you. Sleep tight, Vanille." Lightning could barely hear the whisper, but it was enough to understand what was being said.

"Love you too, Fang. Good night." From what she could see in the almost completely dark room, the two exchanged another smile before Fang rolled off of her. Quickly closing her eyes, Lightning feigned sleep, still feeling a fuzzy warm feeling in her heart from the romantic scene she'd watched. It was the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :) It was the first time I did something like that with 4 people involved, it wasn't an easy task. Many thanks to Kay-yun for helping me with this and telling me not to give up! Also, feel free to leave me a review how you liked it if you want.


End file.
